1772 (ToTP)
1772 (MDCCLXXII) was the 1772nd year of the Common Era (CE), the 772nd year of the 2nd millennium, the 72nd year of the 18th century, and the 3rd year of the 1770s decade. 1772 was the third year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1772 occurred on April 21st, 2016, and was the third year of the Project. 1772 comes after 1771 and is followed by 1773. Events Due to the fast pace of the year, spanning across only a single real world day, we are unable to list events as specific dates therein (i.e. month and day), only in the order in which they were posted. Date Unknown * Konung Gustaf II of the Kingdom of Sechitentia proposes before the Riksdag, which soon approves, a constitutional amendment allowing all citizens to put forth candidates for future Konung elections."Gustaf II Adolf gives the riksdag a proposal which if passed would allow all citizens to put candidates for election to become Konung. The proposal will amend the constitution. The proposal has already significant support from the burghers, peasants and the clergy. Naturally the Aristocrats are strictly against the proposal. The proposal is accepted and will come into effect on 2nd March 1772." 4/21/2016 4:40:31 AM by surveyor221 * The legislature of the Kingdom of Sechitentia, the Riksdag, approves a motion by the military supreme command to standardize the equipment of the military."Riksdag has approved a motion by the military supreme command to standardize rifles and uniform and other equipment. Finansministeriet with försvarsministeriet have contracted Reinmetal AB to make the cannons for both the Kungliga Flotte and Kungliga Armee. Gnausan Vapen Fabrik has been contracted to make the rifles, pistols and officer's sabres. Konungholm Tekstilfabriken has been contracted to make the uniforms" 4/21/2016 7:28:32 AM by surveyor221 * Sultan Baslar of the Sultanate of Geminiz begins plans to restore and modernize the shipyard of Kuzeysi within the next one to three years, having been in ruins for 20 years."The shipyard of Kuzeysi has for more than 20 years been in ruins. But now, Sultan Baslar has decided to restore the shipyards, as well as modernize them. The renovation is expected to be done within 1-3 years." 4/21/2016 11:11:26 AM by darkIvor * The colony of the Kingdom of Sechitentia in New Londera, on an island now named Åland Island, is set up, with prospectors and explorers begin to venture to the island."The colony, in the now named Åland island, is now properly set up. Prospectors go out in search of metals and such. While explorers map the island." 4/21/2016 11:33:55 AM by surveyor221 * Prince Vasily Kosoy of the Principality of Atriarus orders the construction of new modernized trade ships with plans for far off trade and exploration."Prince Vasily Kosoy orders the construction of new modernized ships to sail to distant lands for trade; exploration. With more trade ships being built at capital ports, then naval ships. (New Ships expected 1-5 years)" 4/21/2016 3:46:30 PM by expertraider * The Council of State of the Islandian Merchant Confederation sees to the establishment of its consulate in the capital of the Holy Kingdom of Ceralden."The Council of State immediately contacts several Islandian merchants in the Royal District. After negotiations, the Consular staff immediately depart to their new Consulate." 4/21/2016 4:08:01 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * The United Tribes of Quxan forms, with Nataera made Grand Chieftess."The clans, once great enemies, have now formed a united country to survive. They nominated Nataera for Grand Chieftess as they decide laws and tribe borders. They soon decide to make crude ships for naval trades and exploration, and prepares explorers to expand their land borders." 4/21/2016 4:31:12 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin * The Principality of Atriarus plans to build diplomatic relations with their neighbors."The Prince orders the gradual establishment of diplomatic relations with surrounding countrys." 4/21/2016 5:26:25 PM by expertraider References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project